La sombra en el Tren
by Anima E. Guerra
Summary: Después de la repentina muerte de Juvia Loxar, sus amigos deben viajar a su ciudad natal para darle sepultura, sin embargo el descubrimiento de una serie de intrigas y traiciones harán que Lucy, su mejor amiga, desista de hacer el viaje, a la vez que comienzan a suceder eventos extraños que al parecer solo ella es capaz de notar y que pueden poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos,


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertencen, simplmente los he tomado pretados para esta historia

 _"Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"_

 **La sombra en el tren**

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 2:47 de la madrugada, las tinieblas aumentadas pos las nubes le daban a la noche un tono de pesadumbre, aunque esa no era la única razón por la que el ambiente estaba cargado de dolor y desesperación. En una de las habitaciones de la casa se encontraban reunidos los amigos más cercanos rodeando a Juvia Loxar, quien, postrada en su cama, se encontraba a punto de dar su último suspiro.

—Juvia-chan… por favor resiste—Lyon no había soltado su mano desde que el medico les dejo entrar en el cuarto, habían sido novios desde hacía cuatro años y no se hacía a la idea de perderle ahora.

—Ella va a estar bien ¿Verdad?... — Nadie le respondió, en cambio la anciana médico dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación.

—Necesito hablar con el responsable de esta chica —Salió del lugar pocos minutos después fue Makarov, el más anciano del grupo, quien atendió a su llamado.

— ¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico, Poliushka? —

— ¿Quiénes son los familiares de la chica? — El anciano bajó la mirada

—Sus padres murieron hace años, solo tiene un hermano de nombre Gajeel, que vive en otra ciudad.

La anciana suspiró, ella conocía a Makarov desde la facultad, aunque llevaban varios años sin haber hablado, le pesaba que el rencuentro fuera bajo semejantes circunstancias.

—Solo un verdadero milagro podría salvarla…— El aire escapo de los pulmones de Makarov por unos segundos.

— ¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo le queda?

—No puedo decirlo con certeza… quizás ocurra de un momento a otro, quizás hasta el amanecer

No hizo más preguntas, aquello un se le hacía increíble, sacó la cigarrera de su abrigo y le ofreció uno a su acompañante, quien lo rechazó.

— ¿No es injusto?... —Río con un tinte de amargura—Yo he fumado esta porquería por años y continuo con vida… Juvia era una chica joven y hermosa… y una jodida enfermedad se la lleva…

Encendió su cigarrillo y se quedó en el pasillo junto a Poliushka, contemplando como se consumía con la braza, apenas dándole un par de caladas. A las 6:52 am el grito desesperado de un hombre que sobresalía de los sollozos de los demás, les alertó de que la vida de Juvia Loxar acababa de extinguirse, igual que ese cigarrillo.

Lucy se aferraba al cuerpo de su novio, acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, para siempre; Grey únicamente miraba al techo, todo aquello le había dejado en shock, acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Lucy. Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas y por un momento se vio tentado a correrlas para dejar que la luz y el aire llenaran por completo su habitación, el ambiente era tan denso que le estaba asfixiando, pero pensó en Lucy y en lo mucho que le había costado conciliar el sueño, aun después de haber estado dos noches enteras en vela junto a su amiga, no quería despertarla ahora. Se mordió el labio, intentó ver la hora en su celular, pero ya no tenía batería, se imaginó que sería alrededor de medio día; Justo ene se momento algunos de sus amigos estaban realizando los preparativos para el funeral de Juvia, no podía creer que ya no estuviera, menos aún que nadie lo hubiera notado. El recuerdo de la sonrisa de a chica e formó un nudo en la garganta, no podía seguir más en ese estado o se volvería loco. Decidió entonces vestirse e ir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

—¿G-Gray?... —Sonó la voz adormilada de Lucy, aunque no había hecho ruido, la ausencia del cuerpo de su novio la había despertado — ¿A dónde vas?

—Perdón, te desperté… iré ayudar a los demás—Continuó amarrándose las agujetas de sus botas, sin mirar a su novia, ella buscó a tientas el reloj de mano que dejaba siempre en la mesa de noche.

—Son las dos de la tarde—Se frotó los ojos, los sentía algo pegajosos después de haber llorado tanto, seguramente tenía un aspecto terrible pero no se avergonzó ante Grey, después de casi cinco años y medio de relación, ya nos e preocupaban por esas cosas. Se sacó las cobijas de encima y comenzó a buscar sus zapatos también.

—No, no, vuelve a la cama, el tren saldrá hasta mañana a media noche, aun tienes tiempo de dormir un poco más

—Pero también quiero ayudar… además tú también deberías dormir

—Es que ya no tengo sueño pero descuida, estaré bien, puedo dormir después—Le besó en la frente y volvió a arroparla, Lucy aún estaba algo adormilada, por lo que no tuvo muchas fuerzas para negarse, si bien era cierto que quería ayudar a preparar el funeral de su amiga, también quería ir a lado de Grey, no deseaba estar sola en esos momentos, pero se quedó callada, por alguna razón Grey se notaba más incómodo de lo normal desde que enfermó Juvia y quizás quería estar solo en esos momentos, por otra parte su mente estaba frágil y podría jurar que había visto a Juvia en el pasillo, definitivamente el dolor y el cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada

A las 7 pm en punto todo quedó listo; el hermano de Juvia, Gajeel, había sido informado de todo, las cenizas de la joven serían colocadas en el mausoleo familiar que se encontraba en la ciudad de Edolas, lo que significaba un par de días de viaje en tren, ellos se habían encargado del trámite para ella viaje y Gajeel, que los esperaría en Edolas, estaba realizando lo necesario para el funeral. Ahora sin nada más que hacer, Gray se encontraba solo viendo a la nada, necesitaba hacer su maleta, pero aun no deseaba regresar al dormitorio, sabía que Lucy lo esperaba y eso lo hacía sentir aún más miserable, era un idiota, un mal amigo y un mal novio…

—Gray…

—Lyon…

—En este momento…están…el cuerpo de Juvia—La voz se le quebró pro el llanto, se sentó en una de las jardineras de la casa —Yo quería ir… pero Erza dijo que sería mejor que esperara aquí

—Tal vez tenga razón, hombre necesitas descansar—El cansancio de Lyon era evidente, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre de tanto moverlo por los nervios, además jugaba, casi maniáticamente, con una pequeña caja entre sus dedos

—¿Qué es eso?

Lyon lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos y abrió la pequeña caja negra, se trataba de un anillo, lo miró, al principio con melancolía pero su mueca poco a poco se deformó en una de intenso dolor

—Era para Juvia… íbamos a casarnos, ¿sabes?

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría al Fullbuster

— ¿Iban tan en serio?

—Muy en serio… ella era la mujer de mi vida—Su mirada se ensombreció —Pero ahora se ha ido… al menos te tengo a ti amigo, gracias por estar conmigo

Grey palideció por completo, el nudo de su estómago se agrandó, la culpa comenzó a asfixiarlo e inevitablemente salió casi corriendo del lugar, sin pensarlo se encerró en su cuarto.

—Gray…

Lucy lo recibió con una mirada dolida, ya se encontraba vestida y arreglada, en sus manos sostenía una libreta café y una fotografía estaba hecha trizas en el suelo, era evidente que había estado llorando de nuevo, entonces lo comprendió todo. Conteniendo la respiración se acercó a mirar los restos de la imagen, era una fotografía suya y de Juvia.

—¿En dónde encontraste esto? —El tono frio de su voz le dolió en lo más profundo

—Entonces es verdad… ¡Todo lo que dice en este maldito diario es verdad! —Lanzó el cuaderno contra su cara y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho, el Fullbuster no opuso resistencia a ninguno, simplemente desvió la mirada.

—Me das asco… mi mejor amiga y tú… ¡Te acostabas con mi mejor amiga maldito bastardo!

Sus golpes poco a poco perdieron fuerza, se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de un mar de llanto, ahora se sentía tan estúpida, se había ofrecido a empacar ella misma las cosas de Juvia para entregárselas a su hermano, pero al tomar aquel cuaderno la fotografía salió, al principió creyó que se trataba de algún recuerdo de las tantas anécdotas que habían vivid los cuatro juntos, pero al leer la nota detrás se dio cuenta que no, aquel era el diario de Juvia y aunque sabía que estaba mal leerlo la espina ya se había comenzado a enterrar, se sintió morir al descubrir que ella y su novio mantenían una relación clandestina

—Lucy...yo

—Tu qué… Eres un maldito, Lyon es tu mejor amigo… ¿Cómo pudiste destruir así su relación?, ¿Cómo pudiste prometerle tanto a Juvia?

—Perdóname Lucy, fui un idiota… pero te juro que solo fue una vez

—No me jures nada… ¡púdrete!

Salió completamente furiosa de la habitación dejando a Gray completamente desolado y sintiéndose tremendamente culpable, él también tenía asco de sí mismo.

El encuentro en el tren fue tremendamente incómodo para todos, por un momento Lucy consideró el no ir en el viaje, pero aquello habría levantado sospechas, a pesar de todo no quería hacer un escándalo cuando la muerte de su amiga estaba tan reciente, pero para todos era evidente que algo sucedía, Lucy se negó a viajar a lado de Gray y este a su vez parecía estar evitando a Lyon, durante la cena apenas probaron bocado, Lucy se retiró a su camarote pronto deseando dormir un poco. Se recostó sobre el catre que tenía asignado, no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa o meterse bajo las cobijas, ni siquiera tenía sueño, únicamente quería estar alejada de los demás.

Al rato su vagón se quedó completamente silencioso, quizás los demás se habían ido a dormir también, su estómago gruñó por hambre, después de todo no había comido nada, pensó en levantarse y buscar algún bocadillo pero los pasos de alguien acercándose a su catre la hicieron desistir, pensó que podría ser Gray queriendo hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas, pero no quería verlo, por lo que optó por darle la espalda a la entrada y hacerse la dormida.

Aquella persona abrió la puerta silenciosamente, una corriente de aire frio se coló dentro haciendo que su piel se erizara, una enorme angustia se apoderó de su corazón, algo en su interior le gritaba que aquella persona no era Gray, de pronto sintió la enorme necesidad de voltear y ver quien era, pero a la vez tenía miedo de hacerlo, su estómago se contrajo en una señal de peligro, hubiera deseado salir corriendo en ese instante pero su cuerpo no respondía, se encontraba total y completamente paralizada por el miedo; Aun con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo abrió los ojos lentamente, se atrevió entonces a mirar el tenue reflejó de aquel intruso por la ventana...

—¡AAAAAAAAH!

El grito de terror hizo a todos acudir al camarote de Lucy, Gray había sido el primero en llegar, la encontró al borde de un ataque de histeria por lo que, olvidándose de sus problemas, la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Tuviste una pesadilla… —Le consolaba el Fullbuster, ella misma trataba de convencerse de que así había sido, pero estaba demasiado segura de lo que había visto: La imagen de Juvia reflejada en la ventana

—Pero… enviarla de regreso ¿Sola?, ¡Erza! —Gray trataba de persuadir a su amiga

—Parece severo Gray, pero es lo mejor

—La pobrecita está al borde de un colapso nervioso —Intervino Mirajane, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en que Lucy debía regresar a casa en la siguiente estación, aún faltaban algunas estaciones para llegar a Edolas, pero el viaje había sido completamente tortuoso para a chica.

—¡Vamos Gray!, en estos dos días nos ha despertado a todos jurando que Juvia la visita de noche, tiró por la ventana toda la cena de ayer jurando de Juvia quería envenenarte a ti y casi se cae a las vías creyendo que Juvia estaba bajo el vagón —Jellal soltó un suspiro de consternación —Sé que la amas, pero tienes que aceptar que el dolor de la perdida y la decepción la está enloqueciendo.

La mirada severa de Jellal le dio a entender que ninguno cambiaría de opinión, además, en el fondo el también creía que era lo más sensato pero le preocupaba el dejarla sola, también se sentía culpable por aquella situación, después de todo Lucy había tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte y traición de su amiga al mismo tiempo, gracias a él.

—Está bien… pero no permitiré que viaje sola de regreso

—Ya me he comunicado con Yukino, ella vive cerca de la estación de Sabertooh y va esperarla en la estación y a llevarla de regreso a casa.

—Está bien…

—Gray…por favor, créeme, yo no estoy mintiendo—Lucy se encontraba al borde las lágrimas y jugaba nerviosamente con las mangas de su suéter—Yo la vi…ella va hacerte daño, me lo dijo

Gray le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le arreglo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, Lucy sabía que la apariencia que tenía justo ahora no le daría más credibilidad a sus palabras, pero estaba desesperada, sabía que Gray estaba en peligro, lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

—Míralo, aquí lo dice— En un último intento desesperado le mostró las páginas del diario en donde Juvia juraba que hasta la misma muerte lo levaría con ella. Gray e quitó el diario, era evidente que ahí había escritas muchas exageraciones por parte de la Loxar, cosas que le hacían cuestionarse incluso la salud mental de la chica.

—Lo mejor será que yo me quede esto —Abrazó a Lucy y juntó su frente con la de ella y para su sorpresa, ella no le maldijo o se alejó simplemente siguió rogando que al menos, fuera él quien regresara con ella a casa, por un momento sopesó la posibilidad, pero después de haberse enterado de lo mucho que aquella aventura había ilusionado a Juvia, se sentía con la obligación moral de asistir por los menos al funeral.

—Te prometo que en cuanto terminé la ceremonia regresaré… y te compensare por todo lo que pasó, arreglaré las cosas entre nosotros…Yukino, cuida de ella

El tren de Gray fue el primero en partir, Lucy se quedó desolada en la estación, con un terrible miedo en las entrañas, lo siguiente transcurrió casi en un parpadear para ella: El tren alejándose, la imagen de Juvia despidiéndose con la mano desde una de las ventanas, ella misma corriendo tras el tren… y finalmente ella sosteniendo un periódico con el encabezado:

"Accidente de tren deja un saldo de 23 heridos y un desaparecido: Las autoridades están haciendo lo posible por localizar el cuerpo del joven Gray Fullbuster de 24 años, quien se presume, pudo haber muerto en el accidente ocurrido antes de llegar a la estación de Edolas, al parecer un fallo ocasionado por piezas faltantes en las ruedas, provocaron que el tren se volcara y cayera al rio"


End file.
